Baaluk/The Rift - Dialogues
First time entering the city: *Bartender: "Well, well! It's been a spell since we've had a new face. Welcome to the Rift!" *Ex-Mercenary Wait Staff: "Hey, someone else from the 'outside'. I'm not from here either... Last year I was hired to escort a guy out here. Thing is, once we made it to town, the guy disappeared without paying me! I've been trapped here since then... I'm just working to make enough cash to get out of this hole. Nothing happens here at all... this place is like a complete waste of space. I can't wait to get the hell out!" *The Rift Owner: "What's this? You, you are an unfamilliar face. Doing a bit of traveling, sport? Take a seat, have some tea. At least it doesn't have any problems with it... I'm the owner here, and you wouldn't believe the troubles I've had. I actually started out in Balterossa. Never have to worry about having too few customers there, eh? It's pricey though. I couldn't turn a profit. So... that's how I ended up out here on the edge of the world. Sad thing is - and this is where it really adds insult to injury - even this tiny pub out in the boonies couldn't be run all alone. So... I was desperate. I went to town, found two guys who looked like they didn'y have anything else to do, and hired 'em. Talk about epic failure! Where do I start? The younger guy's a lazy dog. I've seen corpses that're more productive, ugh. But you know how mitra can be... no offense. Then the old guy, bless him, he's enthusiastic enough, but completely incompetent. Can't remember customer orders for the life of him. The customers themselves are mostly down-and-out mercenaries, so not really the type you wanna get to friendly with, you know? I always dreamed of having a bustling pub full of attractive patrons having stimulating conversations about adventure and intrigue... Ach, sorry, sorry. You come in here got a drink and then I end up talking your ear off. Anyway, next time you come out here, come back and visit, alright? There'll be a hot pot of tea waiting for you, my treat." Note: there are two options for the further dialogues, depending on which quests were or were not completed during first disc gameplay. :Option one: At the beginning of the second disc (if the quest Frustrations has been completed): *Ex-Mercenary Wait Staff: "Oh man... So apparently, this legendary god-demon thing - no one here can decide which - has been awakened. People are going bananas. Geez, I guess it's up to me to take care of everyone... I mean, I am a mercenary, after all. Fighting's what I do. And I'll fight to protect this town!" After completing the quest The Fallen: *Bartender: "I saw you and Wyngale fight that giant monster. Thanks." *Ex-Mercenary Wait Staff: "Wyngale stole my gig! Didn't I say I was gonna be protecting Grentze? ...Heh, psych. I tried heading over there an my knees started shaking like they were gonna give out... Thought I was gonna die just looking at the thing. Seriously, Wyngale is this town's hero." *The Rift Owner: "Ohh! Heya, sport! Yanno, when I heard some legendary monster'd been reborn or whatever, I was all ready to close up shop. Damn shame too, after coming all this way and all... So you can imagine my relief to find that you guys took care of all the trouble! Talk about good news! I guess I like this town more than I thought." :Option two: At the beginning of the second disc (if the Brimuslabus was not taken): *Ex-Mercenary Wait Staff: "Oh, hey outsider. Don't worry about the dishes, alright? I finally saved up enough to leave Grentze, but I think I'm gonna hang around a little bit longer. I mean, look at these people. Leaving them alone is like sending a bunch of toddlers to face the Ghor army. I'm not that cruel!" *The Rift Owner: "Hey, sport! How's it going? You would not believe what's been going on with me lately, it's just terrible, terrible. See... ...You don't wanna listen? You have to go? Oh. I... I see." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Gaou will be boasting a little in the farthest corner of the pub. Category:Dialogues